Más que una heroína
by Aleprettycat
Summary: Hay más en su vida que el amor por la velocidad y la goma de mascar, además de ser una heroína que vela por la seguridad en la ciudad de San Fransokyo, GoGo Tomago es estudiante, hija y amiga.
1. 01 La ciudad de San Fransokyo

—La competidora número cinco está en posición. Ésta es la última prueba si es que desea hacerse con el campeonato y pasar a la historia. El viento tiene una fuerza de diez nudos hacia el oeste. Sabe que toda su carrera depende de éste momento—.

Ella lleva observando esa calle toda la semana, sabe con exactitud con cuántos segundos podía llegar hasta su meta. El andador de la costera, que está después de aquel semáforo que da el paso a través de una avenida, la espera impaciente. Se saca la goma de mascar de la boca y la pega en el lado derecho de su casco. Toma un respiro, retiene el aire y el semáforo frente a ella se pone en verde.

Pedalea tanto como se lo permiten sus pequeñas piernas. Su vista fija en la meta, viene la parte difícil, aquella pendiente que tantos problemas le ha causado en las ultimas semanas, siente cómo el corazón sube tanto que podría ya estar en su cuello.

Una, dos, tres... Las cuadras se van quedando atrás una a una. Le quedan un par de segundos. La luz verde del semáforo comienza a parpadear, es amarilla, y cruza la avenida en cámara lenta. Pasa frente a los autos de ambos sentidos que esperan ansiosos. Jamás había sentido tanta adrenalina en su corta vida.

Y llega al andador de la costera. No tiene ni un rasguño.

De un brinco abandona su triciclo violeta y tira su casco al suelo a modo de festejo, no sin antes recuperar su adorada goma de mascar y colocarla de nuevo en el interior de su boca.

—La gente aplaude efusivamente. ¡Ethel Leiko Tanaka lo ha logrado una vez más! *

Ella era muy pequeña en aquel entonces. Acostumbraba adornar su cabello con un pequeño broche que su madre le había regalado, pero era fastidioso por la forma en la que siempre se movía de su lugar. Usaba faldas cortas, aunque prefería los shorts para poder arrastrarse por el suelo sin arruinarlas y que eso le ameritara un buen regaño, aunque siempre recibía uno diciéndole que "las niñas no se arrastran por el suelo". Le gustaba la goma de mascar porque era el dulce más divertido de todos, ¡podía hacer enormes bombas con ella!

Así era ella cuando su padre le dio la noticia que cambiaría su vida.

Ahora se dirigía a una ciudad completamente extraña. No es que conociera mucho del mundo para ser sinceros, pero a sus cinco de edad, cambiar de ciudad era algo muy grande considerando las circunstancias.

Su madre había fallecido hacía tres meses en un accidente en la planta donde trabajaba. Aquel día su padre estaba en la ciudad vecina presentando un nuevo invento, mientras que ella estaba en la calle jugando con su triciclo luego de que sus clases en el kinder terminaran.

Esa misma tarde se sorprendió al ver a su padre llegar temprano. Lo normal era que él llegara al anochecer, y luego salieran juntos a cenar para celebrar lo bien que le había ido. Pero en lugar de ello, su padre llegó a casa con una mirada sombría.

Ella no era tonta, entendió perfectamente que su vida cambiaría drásticamente en cuanto escuchó su explicación sobre aquella explosión, pero jamás se imaginó que las cenizas se quedarían en su vida para siempre.

Al principio, su padre andaba por la vida con un rostro deprimido, no podía culparlo, ella también extrañaba a su mami. Nadie la entendía mejor que ella, ella le contaba historias sobre inventos asombrosos que habían mejorado la vida de todos, no historias tontas sobre princesas que esperan a ser salvadas por un príncipe. Ella la dejaba jugar con los demás niños, no como el resto de las mamás, que quieren que sus hijas solo jueguen con otras niñas.

Ella comprendió todas esas libertades el día que llegó a la famosa ciudad de San Fransokyo, y la señorita Natsuki Aizawa entró en su vida.

La señorita Tsuki, como ella prefería que le llamaran, era una joven muy hermosa, parecía la protagonista de las películas románticas que sus papás veían los sábados por la tarde. También era muy simpática, aunque no le quisiera mostrar abiertamente que le causaban gracia sus chistes simples y rosas. Cocinaba muy bien, eso nunca lo podría negar, en especial aquellos fideos con carne, sin duda eran su especialidad.

Pero había algo que no podía soportar de ella, su obsesión por convertirla en una muñeca de porcelana.

Su madre siempre le compraba faldas y le gustaban aunque se negara a usarlas. Pero la señorita Tsuki la obligaba a usar vestidos largos con muchos volantes y listones que eran súper incómodos. La tela picaba, eran estorbosos y no la dejaban hacer nada más que sentarse y estarse callada para no arruinar el vestido.

Ella tenía cinco años, ella sólo quería jugar a las atrapadas con los niños de su salón y usar pasteles de lodo como municiones durante el tiempo del recreo.

Su padre conocía a mucha gente, así que era de lo mas normal el tener que salir a comidas y reuniones. Las detestaba por el hecho de que tenía que usar vestido en esas ocasiones.

—Te ves hermosa con ese vestido, Ethel —le dijo la señorita Tsuki mientras la contemplaba embelesada.

Debía admitir que ese era el único vestido que en verdad le gustaba de todos aquellos a los que había sido obligada a vestir. No tenía volantes, ni brillos. Era un vestido blanco, simple y le llegaba arriba de las rodillas. Su única decoración era un listón azul grueso que simulaba un cinturón.

Ella estaba pensando en una forma de llevarle la contraria a su nana, no podría permitirle ganar una batalla por más que le gustara ese vestido. Pero en ese momento su padre entró a ver si ya estaba lista para que salieran.

Se tuvo que morder el labio para no hablar cuando vio el rostro iluminado de su padre. No había visto tanta calidez reflejada en sus ojos desde la mañana misma en que se despidió de su mamá por ultima vez.

Sintió un vuelco en su estómago. A ella no le gustaba darle la razón a la señorita Tsuki, pero esta ocasión cedería con tal de seguir viendo esa sonrisa en su padre. Sería fuerte por el bien de ambos, eso le hubiera gustado a su madre. Aquel momento fue inmortalizado con una fotografía de ella entre sus brazos.

Afortunadamente, el soportar a la señorita Tsuki de lunes a viernes y el usar vestidos de vez en cuando traía una jugosa recompensa, pasar el sábado y el domingo a solas con su padre.

—Hoy daremos un paseo, Ethel —le dijo éste al momento de mostrarle una motocicleta en el garaje.

Ella sintió mariposas en su estómago, no se había sentido tan emocionada en mucho tiempo y admiró el vehículo mientras lo recorría con sus pequeños dedos. La motocicleta era negra con un gris oscuro, podía notar como la pintura brillaba y en el reflejo de ésta, vio el rostro orgulloso y satisfecho de su padre.

—A tu madre y a mí nos gustaba salir a pasear cuando éramos más jóvenes —Explicó su padre mientras caminaba hacia uno de los anaqueles en donde solía acomodar sus cajas de herramientas.

—¿Cuándo empezamos el paseo?— preguntó ella mientras lo seguía curiosa por el lugar.

Su padre sonrió enternecido y le extendió una caja morada con un enorme moño plateado.

—Tu mamá lo eligió exclusivamente para ti.

Ethel abrió la caja conteniendo el aliento. Ahí había un casco color gris oxford con decorados en morado. Ese fue su primer casco de verdad, no como el que incluía su triciclo.

—Es hermoso — agregó ella contemplando el preciado objeto.

Se subieron a la motocicleta, ella al frente para poder observar todo en su recorrido. Sabía que su madre era originaria de ésta ciudad, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de visitarla con ella. Había escuchado de sus labios que San Fransokyo era un lugar muy hermoso, pero fue hasta ese momento en el que recorrían una colina a mas de ochenta kilómetros por hora que comprendió a lo que se refería aquella belleza. El sol le daba un brillo dorado al mar mientras coloreaba las nubes con tonos anaranjados y rosados, el cielo parecía estar lleno de algodón de azúcar y la brisa era cálida y refrescante, se sentía libre y ligera, sin preocupaciones, sin temores. Se sentía especial y amada.

Su padre se detuvo en el mirador mas cercano y ambos bajaron de la motocicleta.

—Aquí fue donde tu madre y yo nos dimos nuestro primer beso —explicó su padre. Ella siempre era reservada al preguntarle sobre el pasado, pero ésta era una oportunidad única en la vida.

—¿Y cómo fue? —Su padre la observó sorprendido, quizá no esperaba esa pregunta de su parte.

—Increíble.

Después de ello, fueron a un restaurante a cenar y a comprar golosinas para ver películas hasta tarde. No había nada más genial que comer palomitas acarameladas entre los brazos de su padre. Simplemente, era la vida perfecta.

* * *

* En el cómic original, el nombre de Go Go Tomago es Leiko Tanaka, pero de acuerdo con su actriz de doblaje, en la película su nombre es Ethel. En lo personal ambos nombres me gustan mucho. Leiko significa "arrogante" en japonés, mientras Ethel significa "que pertenece a la nobleza" o "noble", de origen germano. Curiosamente, ambos nombres tienen algo en común, que se trata de mujeres fuertes a las que no les gusta depender de otros, pero que son muy leales a sus familiares y amigos, además de denotar inteligencia y un gusto por lo metódico. Por todo ello es que decidí juntar ambos nombres. Después de todo, ambos entran dentro de lo que es canon.

La imagen es un fanart que hice hace un tiempo, pueden descargar la imagen completa en mi cuenta de deviantart.

Éste fanfic surgió de mis intentos por comprender mejor la personalidad de éste personaje, ya que es un personaje mucho más complejo de lo que deja ver la película. Así que tendremos más de mis headcanons sobre su vida y relación con otros personajes.

Se aceptan sugerencias, ideas y sus preciosos reviews, favs y follows :D


	2. 02 Vacaciones con los abuelos

**Vacaciones con los abuelos.**

Un nuevo inicio estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Pronto dejaría de ser una niña de kinder y se adentraría en el interesante mundo de la escuela primaria. Pero antes de eso, estaban las vacaciones de verano, y dado que su nuevo hogar estaba en la ciudad en la que su madre creció, sus abuelos querían convivir con su pequeña antes de que se convirtiera en toda una niña grande.

Para ella eso eran buenas noticias. Pasar un mes al cuidado de sus abuelos era demasiado tentador como para ignorar esa idea. Postres, juegos, anécdotas, no ver a la señorita Tsuki y la ausencia de vestidos veían incluidos en ese paquete.

Aprovechando ese tiempo libre, la señorita Tsuki se iría a viajar un poco. Ethel esperaba que así se le olvidara el asunto de los vestidos por una temporada y esperaba que aprendiera alguna que otra receta de cocina que le quedara tan bien como aquel pescado frito que copió de un restaurante en el que había lanzadores de pelotas en la zona de juegos infantiles.

Su nana y su padre le dieron un fuerte abrazo una vez que su abuelo terminó de acomodar su equipaje en el interior del maletero.

—No metas en problemas a tus abuelos, princesa —le recordaba la señorita Tsuki. Se vio tentada a reprocharle el que no la llamara así, pero desistió de la idea pensando que no era el momento adecuado para ello —y si necesitas a alguien con quien hablar recuerda que puedes llamarme a mí o a tu padre. Nuestros números están en la libreta verde en tu mochila.

—No se preocupe, señorita Tsuki —la tranquilizaba Ethel —prometo portarme bien. Ya soy una niña grande —agregó ella, pero no pudo continuar porque su padre la sorprendió al alzarla y sentarla sobre sus hombros.

—Diviértete mucho, preciosa. Y hazle caso a tu abuela o te dejará colgada de los pies si desobedeces —le dijo su padre antes de acomodarla en el asiento trasero del auto y abrocharle el cinturón de seguridad —no olvides usar casco, tu seguridad es muy importante.

—Descuida, papi. Nunca lo olvido— respondió ella mostrándole el casco que compartía el asiento de a un lado mientras le brindaba una sonrisa.

La señorita Tsuki seguía dándole indicaciones de último minuto a su abuela, mientras su padre y su abuelo se brindaban un apretón de manos. La verdad era que ella estaba muy agradecida de que su familia fuera muy unida a pesar de estar rota. Por lo que había visto en algunas películas, generalmente los papás de una mamá o un papá que han fallecido detestan a aquel que "les robó a su bebé". Pero sabía que esa clase de melodramas no eran el estilo de su familia.

Cuando su abuelo inició el motor, ella se asomó por la ventana para despedirse de su padre y de la señorita Tsuki. Con un " te quiero" que alcanzó a leer en los labios de su padre, su aventura de verano inició.

Sus abuelos vivían prácticamente al otro lado de la ciudad. Era una zona en donde las casas tenían pequeños jardines o al menos uno que otro árbol en las aceras. Las casas eran mucho más grandes en esa zona y había un aire mucho más tranquilo que se respiraba con facilidad.

Su abuela le asignó una habitación decorada con paredes rosas y muebles que tenían calcomanías de estrellas y gatitos. Esa había sido la habitación de su madre cuando era una niña, la cual, se volvería unos de sus tantos sitios favoritos a lo largo de su vida.

La cama era mucho más blanda que la suya y la escaló de un brinco. En el techo pudo notar unas estrellas, su abuela le explicó que brillaban en la oscuridad. Luego se acercó a la ventana y corrió las cortinas para llevarse una grata sorpresa, la vista daba hacia un pequeño parque en donde se podían ver algunos cerezos que aún continuaban en flor. Sin duda alguna, su madre tenia una habitación muy genial.

Su abuela se ofreció a ayudarla a desempacar, pero ella insistió en que ya era una niña grande y podía hacerlo sola. Así que abrió los cajones de cuanto mueble pudo y acomodó su ropa, perfectamente organizada por colores, en ellos. Más tarde bajó por un bocadillo cuando su abuela la llamó. Después, su abuelo se ofreció a darle un recorrido por el vecindario para que pudiera salir a jugar en algún otro momento.

Los días eran de lo mas agradables, la comida de su abuela era de lo mas deliciosa y podía dormir hasta tarde viendo películas de acción con su abuelo. Pero lo que nunca faltaba era pedirle una historia a su abuela cuando esta la arropaba por las noches. No quería historias de princesas, tampoco que le leyera libros, ella quería historias de la vida de su madre, las historias que nunca podría contarle.

Y así es como se enteró de muchas cosas. Su madre había sido una mujer muy inteligente, había estudiado diseño industrial y había sido en uno de sus trabajos en donde había conocido a su padre. También se enteró de que a ella le aterraban las alturas y que no le gustaban los perros, pero que adoptaba las lagartijas que encontraba en el parque.

Ethel se sentía muy bien de saber que compartía muchos rasgos con su madre, como su necedad, su risa o el gusto por las escenas de acción en las películas.

Pero un día mientras se acomodaba el cabello, su broche cayó al suelo y terminó debajo del tocador. Al intentar recuperarlo se topó con una libreta azul con estrellas violetas. La curiosidad pudo más, así que después de recuperar su broche y guardarlo en un lugar seguro decidió que revisaría el contenido de dicha libreta. Se sorprendió al descubrir que era un diario ¡había encontrado el diario de su madre! Ahora las cosas en verdad se ponían interesantes.

Al abrir la libreta se topó con una foto de su madre abrazando a su padre. Eran tan jóvenes, y ella se veía tan hermosa. Contempló la fotografía por un buen rato, y luego escuchó a su abuelo que la llamaba. Dejaría esta misión para más tarde.

Al bajar las escaleras se topó con su abuelo y un señor que se veía solo un poco más grande que su padre, éste se presentó como el hermano mayor de su mamá. ¡Tenía un tío y ella no lo sabía!

—Tu papá me dijo que te gustan las motos— explicó el hombre mientras se hincaba para estar a la altura de su sobrina. A Ethel se le iluminó el rostro y asintió muy animada. —Le pedí permiso para que me acompañaras a una pequeña aventura.

—¿Dijo que sí? —preguntó ella antes de dejarlo continuar. Su tío asintió con una sonrisa y ella pegó un brinco de la emoción.

—Ve por tu casco y ropa cómoda, hoy nos vamos a divertir en serio.

Ethel corrió escaleras arriba, tomó su casco y se vistió con su ropa favorita. Luego bajó hacia la cocina para despedirse de su abuela y tomar un puño de caramelos que estaban en el dulcero del comedor. Su abuelo se despidió de ella en la puerta y su tío la tomó de la mano para cruzar la calle.

Sus ojos brillaron al ver la motocicleta de su tío. Era mas grande que la de su papá, porque ésta era una motocicleta para pista, era de un color rojo brillante con lineas amarillas. Su tío la invitó a subir, igual, ella iba al frente. Aunque, dadas las características de la moto, su tío decidió no ir demasiado rápido para evitarse problemas con la ley.

Nada se podía comparar al viento golpeando su ropa, o el sentir que todo a su alrededor no importaba. Pero esa sensación nunca era suficiente, después de todo, en algún momento debían de detenerse, pero jamás se imaginó que sería frente a una de las casetas que daban acceso al Circuito de San Fransokyo.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí tío? —la pregunta no era extraña, no había carreras próximas por esas fechas, ni siquiera demostraciones o cosas así dado que los accesos se veían desiertos.

—Esta es la locación de nuestra aventura de hoy, Ethel.

Ella contuvo la respiración una vez que el oficial de la caseta les dio acceso y saludó a su tío como si fueran viejos amigos. Después su tío condujo hasta llegar a uno de los talleres anexos al circuito.

Ahí se llevó una enorme sorpresa al encontrarse con un montón de gente. Su tío la presentó a la gran mayoría y todos le dieron una cálida bienvenida. Su tío era el jefe del equipo de ingenieros de un famoso corredor local, Katsuro Tukusama.

Ahí aprendió un montón de cosas. Para poder correr en una competencia como el Gran Premio de San Fransokyo no solo se necesitaba de un buen corredor con una buena moto. Requería de todo un equipo bien coordinado. Su tío era el encargado de dirigir las acciones que mantenían a la vanguardia la motocicleta que usaba el héroe local.

—Vienes en un buen momento, Ethel —le dijo Katsuro— hoy probaré las últimas mejoras que tu tío le ha hecho a mi motocicleta.

Salieron todos a la pista, ¡era muchísimo más grande de lo que parecía en la televisión! El sonido del motor alcanzando su velocidad punta retumbaba en sus oídos y ella observó maravillada cómo todo el equipo contenía la respiración al momento en el que su corredor casi se recostaba sobre la pista al tomar una curva cerrada. Después de darle un par de vueltas al circuito, Katsuro se acercó a su tío y al resto de los ingenieros.

Después de unos momentos caminó hacia ella. Ethel se quedó estática mientras lo observaba, seguro había alguien importante detrás de ella, ¿verdad? Sus sospechas se vieron desechadas cuando el corredor se hincó para estar a su altura.

—¿Quieres darle una vuelta a la pista?

Éste había sido el mejor día de toda su vida, o al menos eso pensaba ella en ese momento, ya que había sido consentida por sus abuelos en la mañana, pasó toda la tarde con su tío y su extraordinario equipo de trabajo, había conocido a un famoso corredor de motos ¡y le había autografiado su casco! Además, comió mucho helado mientras tenía una videollamada con su padre diciéndole que tenía una gran sorpresa para cuando volviera de sus vacaciones.

Tenía muchas ganas de leer el contenido del diario de su madre, pero al llegar a casa estaba más que exhausta. Quizá lo leería en la mañana.

* * *

Hola! Al fin traigo el nuevo capit de éste fic. Como habrán notado, seguí en la misma línea de tiempo de donde terminó el capitulo pasado. Esto no siempre sera así.

Voy a ir dando un seguimiento cronológico a este asunto con saltos temporales. Así que en el siguiente capitulo tendremos al equipo de nerds!

En serio, siéntanse libres de dejar sus comentarios e ideas. Eso sí, se valen sugerencias de shippings, pero no haré ninguna oficial de momento, me gusta la idea de todos ellos como una familia en donde todos se quieren, se apapachan y se fastidian hasta el cansancio.

Cuídense mucho! Y no olviden usar casco y cinturón de seguridad.

Nos leemos luego. Bye.


	3. Alitas súper picantes

**Alitas súper picantes.**

—Detesto ser quien rompa todas sus ilusiones, pero el título las alitas más picantes en todo San Fransokyo pertenece a mi tía.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación, un hecho. Tadashi Hamada había ganado ésta discusión cada que salía a flote el tema de las alitas de pollo. No era para menos, en serio que las alitas de la tía Cass eran las mejores de la zona, pero Ethel necesitaría encontrar unas mejores en San Fransokyo para ganarle ésta discusión al muchacho.

—Apuesto a que puedo comer más alitas súper picantes —. Fred acababa de proponer un reto, ella curveó un poco sus labios ante la idea que acababa de tomar forma en su mente

—¿Tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo, Freddie?— intervino Honey Lemon alarmada—Los jugos gástricos de tu estómago en conjunto a todos los condimentos que contiene la salsa de las alitas podrían provocarte una gastritis severa e incluso una úlcera gástrica si no te alimentas adecuadamente.

Honey Lemon era especialista en hablar a gran velocidad con una enorme cantidad de términos extraños en un momento dado, éste podría ser uno de esos momentos si ella no hacía algo.

—Gallinas.

Quizá esa no era la palabra más adecuada, después de todo. Tadashi, Honey y Wasabi la observaron un tanto desconcertados. Fred se lanzó hacia ella con la intención de darle un abrazo.

—¡Ese es el espíritu, GoGo! —Pero Ethel, mejor conocida como 'GoGo' entre sus amigos, levantó su mano para indicarle que no se atreviera a tocarla, aunque eso no evitó el fuerte abrazo que su amigo le terminó proporcionando.

—No sabía que te gustaban las alitas súper picantes de la tía Cass —comentó Wasabi realmente curioso por conocer su respuesta.

—Ni siquiera las he probado —admitió ella luego de liberarse de los brazos de la mascota escolar — pero es un reto interesante, y la verdad es que ya tengo hambre.

Todos compartieron una mirada preocupada. En verdad que se arrepentirían de esto más tarde.

El café El Gato de la Suerte tenía una clientela bien establecida y muchos de ellos eran frecuentes, como el grupo de cinco amigos que ahora se encontraban frente a una charola repleta de alitas súper picantes de la receta súper secreta de la tía Cass.

Honey Lemon parecía no estar muy segura de toda esa situación, pero debía admitir que se moría de hambre después de haber pasado tanto tiempo en la escuela, así que se unió a la competencia sin pensárselo dos veces.

Wasabi abandonó la competencia después de ingerir dos alitas. Él pidió un emparedado de jamón de pavo y se limitó a observar como el resto firmaba su próxima visita al médico escolar.

Fred parecía no tener fondo, ¿Acaso lo tenía? Ethel se preguntaba una y otra vez en cómo le haría para vencerlo si continuaba comiendo a ese nivel.

Tadashi era el mas acostumbrado al ardor en toda la boca causado por la receta de su tía, ¿cada cuándo comía esas alitas enchiladas? Pareciera ser que diario porque llevaba un muy buen ritmo, casi comparado al apetito de Fred.

Ethel por su parte, hacia todo lo posible por seguir en pie de lucha, sus ojos lloraban, su nariz escurría y sentía la lengua dormida. Pero debía seguir, sin importar las consecuencias.

Quizá todo el sufrimiento había valido la pena. Al menos eso se decía ella mientras estaban todos sentados en la sala de espera del hospital local.

—Les dije que no era buena idea —les reprochaba Honey Lemon mientras recordaba la enorme cantidad de medicamentos escritos en su receta y hundía su rostro entre sus manos.

— Eso no te impidió abandonar la competencia —intervino Wasabi —. Yo por eso mejor opté por un delicioso sándwich de jamón de pavo.

—Eso es porque no tienes espíritu de lucha— agregó Fred —mejor Honey Lemon nos siguió hasta que no pudo más, incluso cuando fue la primera en oponerse.

—Fred tiene razón —acordaron Ethel y Tadashi.

La tía Cass salió del consultorio del gastroenterólogo. Tenía un montón de hojas en las manos, presumiblemente las recetas medicas de todos, y se despidió del médico con un último apretón de manos.

Al poco tiempo ya todos se habían acomodado en el interior del auto de la tía Cass, todos compartían un rostro preocupado ante el extraño e incómodo silencio que emanaba del único adulto responsable que los acompañaba. Así fue todo el camino hasta que llegaron al café.

La tía Cass les entregó un montón de cubetas, trapeadores y desmanchantes al equipo de nerds. Y éstos se organizaron para limpiar el desastre que habían causado. No había sido su culpa, nadie sabía que no debían tomar los chiles que estaban en aquel lindo y llamativo frasco con llamas.

La tía Cass subió a su habitación a descansar. A la mañana siguiente, durante el desayuno les sirvió a todos un nutritivo complemento alimenticio, de acuerdo a lo que les recomendó el médico la noche anterior.

No es que en serio todos acostumbraran a pasar la noche en la casa de su amigo Tadashi, pero habían regresado temprano a terminar de limpiar su desastre.

El desayuno iba muy tranquilo, hasta que Fred se aseguró de que la tía Cass estuviese ocupada y no lo escuchara en lo siguiente.

—GoGo, quiero la revancha.

Ella se limitó a sonreír mientras se escuchó un quejido colectivo.

—¿Es esa una invitación a patearte el trasero, Fred?

Después de tres derrotas consecutivas, Fred terminó aceptando que retar a una adicta a los retos como GoGo no era la más sana de las decisiones. Quizá luego podría encontrar algo en lo que pudiera ganarle limpiamente, o al menos algo en lo que no requiriera una visita al médico y consumir medicamentos por dos semanas.

* * *

Hiro había vuelto de un campamento de robótica en el que había pasado los últimos tres días. Se sorprendió muchísimo del hecho de que la tía Cass no lo recibiera con una buena dosis de alitas ¿estaría molesta con él por esa pequeña explosión que había causado? No. Simplemente no había forma en la que su querida tía se enterara de aquel pequeñísimo incidente. Cuando tocó el tema con Tadashi éste casi de ahogaba con su naranjada, pero le terminó contando lo sucedido.

Fred había retado a todos a ver quién podría comer más alitas súper picantes de la tía Cass, todos terminaron aceptando y su tía les proporcionó una buena dosis de su platillo más famoso. Para llevar una cuenta justa, todos tomaban una alita, se la comían y esperaban a que el resto terminara de comer para tomar la siguiente, así era limpio, sin engaños. Pero había una condición, el primero en tomar cualquier clase de líquido quedaba descalificado de forma automática.

La primera ronda ocurrió sin problemas, pero al término de la segunda Wasabi se puso de pie diciendo que se retiraba de la competencia y fue a donde la tía Cass a pedirle un sándwich de jamón de pavo. Luego de eso, la tía Cass le dejó a Tadashi las llaves para que cerrara el café una vez que terminaran de comer.

Honey Lemon hizo una observación, al paso que llevaban la competencia se convertiría en una de quién podría comer más, no de quién podría soportar el picante de las alitas, por lo que Fred ganaría fácilmente. Entonces ella y Tadashi comenzaron a buscar algo súper picante en la cocina, y encontraron un enorme frasco que estaba repleto de unos chiles rojos que tenía el dibujo de unas llamas en la etiqueta.

Volvieron a la mesa y colocaron el frasco al alcance de todos. Cada uno tomó un chile y se lo llevó a la boca. Picaba mucho, muchísimo, pero ninguno desistió. Comieron otro par de alitas y aumentaron la cantidad a otros dos chiles. Honey Lemon terminó corriendo hacia la barra y se bebió todo lo que quedaba de la naranjada que contenía. Wasabi no contuvo sus risas y ambos se dedicaron a observar.

Otro par de alitas, y luego aumentaron a tres chiles. Otro par de alitas y se metieron cuatro chiles a la boca. Fue cuando el caos se desató.

Tadashi y Fred corrieron como pudieron hacia la barra, ya no había agua ni ninguna otra bebida preparada con la cual se pudieran quitar el ardor en sus bocas. Así que Fred corrió hacia la tarja y puso su boca directo en la llave del agua. Tadashi y él comenzaron a pelearse el preciado líquido y en el acto inundaron la cocina. Cuando se les bajó el picor en la boca, se dieron cuenta de que también habían tirado la charola de las alitas al suelo, así que todo el piso del café estaba cubierto con huesos de pollo con manchas de salsa por todos lados. El ruido de la charola al caerse y las carcajadas de Honey Lemon y Wasabi alertaron a la tía Cass y bajó las escaleras para encontrarse con su desastre.

Mientras la tía Cass le jalaba las orejas a Fred y a Tadashi, Wasabi ayudó a cerrar el café y Honey Lemon le alcanzaba una botella de agua del refrigerador a GoGo, ella respiraba a grandes bocanadas, y bebía despacio para que el frescor del agua se quedara más tiempo en su boca.

GoGo había ganado la competencia.

Hiro se carcajeó cuando su hermano le explicó que tuvieron que comer papillas y mucha avena para recuperarse del estómago luego de que limpiaron todo el café. Pero a Hiro le pareció interesante la competencia, él estaba seguro de que podría derrotar a la invicta GoGo Tomago. Pero ella rechazó su desafío diciéndole que había una competencia próxima y que ya no podía darse esos lujos, al menos por una temporada. Su estricta dieta no se lo permitía, así que esa competencia tendría que esperar.

* * *

La noche del domingo vi la peli de Scooby-Doo en la isla de los zombies y anoche mientras revisaba mis imágenes de referencia para la historia de los personajes apareció la receta de las alitas de la tía Cass. Fue imposible resistirse!

Por si no lo notaron, éste capi está ubicado entre el momento en el que Hiro es llevado a "La Tierra de los Nerds" por primera vez y antes de la presentación de los microbots.

Lo último, sobre las competencias de GoGo y su dieta viene porque a) está dicho en material oficial que ella participa en triatlones, además de que participa en carreras de ciclismo y b) tengo un amigo que compite en natación, y desde tiempo antes (a veces un par de semanas o a veces un mes) tiene una dieta muy estricta (nos tuvimos que comer su helado una ocasión porque él no podía por ese motivo!).

Nos veremos pronto con una nueva actualización.

No abusen en el consumo de alitas picantes, jajaja y no olviden dejar sus preciosos reviews :D


	4. Mochi

**Mochi**

Llovía mucho esa tarde, eran vacaciones de verano después de todo. Y en realidad no había mucho que hacer tampoco. No quería estar en casa, pero la lluvia no le permitía estar afuera sin arriesgarse a pescar un resfriado.

Wasabi estaba ocupado limpiando su apartamento y aunque se vio tentada a llegar y convertir el lugar en un caos sabía que la "limpieza de verano" de su obsesivo amigo era algo que debía respetar... Al menos por un par de días.

Honey Lemon estaba fuera de la ciudad visitando a unos familiares suyos. Les había horneado unos brownies, pero le había prometido que le hornearía un par para cuando volviese. Pero eso sería hasta el domingo por la tarde y apenas era jueves.

Llamó a Fred, pero él habló mucho y no dijo nada. Simplemente la ignoró y ella no podía evitar pensar en algún secreto que él quisiera mantener alejado del equipo,* o en que simplemente quería leer cómics toda la tarde sin interrupciones. No podía culparlo tampoco.

Así es como terminó dirigiéndose al café El Gato de la Suerte. La tía Cass la recibió amablemente y pidió un té verde para pasar el rato. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo en el establecimiento, incluso para ella.

—¿Está Hiro en casa? —preguntó finalmente mientras jugaba impaciente con la taza que contenía su té.

La tía Cass le dijo que llevaba horas encerrado en el garage, quizá tenía algo nuevo entre manos ya que no había salido de casa en días. Una chispa brillo en sus ojos. Había encontrado a su víctima del día.

Agradeció el té y salió por la puerta que daba acceso a la casa en donde habitaban los Hamada. Después se dirigió al garage que ya conocía a la perfección debido a tantas tardes que había compartido ese espacio con sus amigos. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y observó el lugar. Todo estaba un poco mas desordenado de como lo recordaba, Hiro parecía no haber notado su presencia debido a los enormes audífonos que traía puestos y notó que Baymax estaba desactivado en su estuche rojo.

Caminó con cuidado de no hacer ruido por el lugar y se sentó en un sillón. Hiro continuaba absorto en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo y ella se limitó a observar el lugar. De pronto escuchó un tintinear. Se incorporó para buscar la fuente del peculiar sonido y se topó con los orbes esmeraldas del minino que vivía bajo ese mismo techo.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y el gato regordeto de la tía Cass comenzó a restregar su pelaje en su pierna. Al tener una parte de ésta al descubierto, no pudo evitar sentir cosquillas con el contacto del felino. Mochi podía ser un gato muy adorable si se lo proponía, pero también una bola de caos.

Mochi saltó hacia el sillón y se acomodó en su regazo, ella comenzó a acariciarle las orejas y terminó quedándose dormido sobre su regazo. GoGo sacó un paquete de goma de mascar que contenía una ultima pieza. Quizá mas tarde de camino a casa compraría más.

El sonido de la envoltura alertó al felino y de un salto le quitó el preciado objeto de las manos.

—¡Mochi! —gritó en un susurro.

El gato se alejó un par de metros y colocó el objeto en el suelo para acicalarse los bigotes. Ella se puso de pie para recuperar su goma de mascar, pero Mochi notó sus intenciones y corrió con el objeto en la boca hacia los anaqueles en donde los Hamada acomodaban libros y herramientas.

De no ser por el incesante tintinear del collar del minino, lo hubiera perdido con demasiada facilidad. Lo localizó paseando por los anaqueles más altos. Solo Honey Lemon con tacones o Wasabi podían llegar hasta allá sin una escalera. Ese era uno de los breves momentos en los que se reprochaba el no haber elegido baloncesto en lugar de ciclismo como deporte a practicar.

A modo de prueba, apoyó un pie en una de las repisas, notó como el estante soportaba bien su peso y lo usó para subir un par de niveles y alcanzar al felino.

Mochi esperaba a que GoGo estuviera cerca y luego de un movimiento rápido se alejaba de su alcance y brincaba a otro anaquel. ¿Qué se sentía ese gato para tener el derecho de burlarse así de ella?

Le siguió el juego un poco más, hasta que en pleno brinco lo alcanzó a tomar de una de sus patas traseras. Sonrió satisfecha y antes de perder el agarre, forcejeó el empaque para recuperar su goma de mascar.

Cuando Mochi cedió, no lo hizo amablemente. Con sus afiladas garras alcanzó la mejilla de GoGo y en un alarido de dolor soltó al gato para llevarse las manos a la zona afectada.

El sonido activó a Baymax, y sin saludar a Hiro se dirigió a los anaqueles en donde GoGo revisaba cómo había algo de sangre en su mejilla.

—Hola. Mi nombre es Baymax, Tu asistente médico personal —. Saludó el robot mientras ella buscaba el empaque de la goma de mascar —. En una escala del uno al diez, ¿cómo calificarías tu dolor? —preguntó mientras en el monitor de su estómago mostraba el dibujo de diez caritas numeradas.

El tintinear del cascabel la alertó. Ahí estaba esa bola de pelo calicó que se paseaba alegremente con el empaque de chicles en la boca.

—Estás sangrando —dijo Baymax después de escanearla —lo mas aconsejable es que aplique un spray para que la herida no se infecte.

GoGo bajó de los anaqueles con un salto y corrió para atrapar a Mochi. Atrás y por debajo de los sillones, arriba del librero, entre los anaqueles, en los muebles de herramientas... GoGo en serio se preguntaba cómo un gato tan regordeto podía tener tan buena condición física. Mientras tanto, Baymax los seguía a su ritmo lanzando preguntas a su escurridiza paciente y dando recomendaciones de salud.

Mochi, cansado, se apresuró y brincó hacia el regazo de Hiro. Sorprendido, Hiro se quitó los los enormes audífonos y bajó la mirada para acariciar al minino. Sólo él sabe cómo rayos no había escuchado tanto alboroto a su alrededor en todo ese tiempo.

—¡Ah! —aquel grito hizo que Hiro volviera su vista justo a tiempo para ver a GoGo caer al suelo.

¿Qué hacía ella aquí? ¿Qué había pasado? El cómo Mochi se escondía entre sus brazos mientras Baymax ayudaba a GoGo a ponerse de pie le dio la clave. El tierno gato de la tía Cass había hecho algo no muy agradable.

—¿Puedes decirle a tu gato consentido que me devuelva mi caja de chicles?

Ahí estaba la respuesta a todo este asunto. Hiro tomó la pequeña caja de cartón y se la extendió a su amiga, que no dejaba de sacudirse las rodillas y las palmas de las manos.

GoGo mascaba su chicle mientras dejaba que Baymax le aplicara un spray desinfectante. Hiro acariciaba la cabeza de Mochi mientras éste le dedicaba una mirada tierna a GoGo para pedirle disculpas.

—Persuasivo —musitó desviando la mirada. Hiro se extrañó con el comentario.

—¿Perdón?

—Tu gato —explicó ella.

La tía Cass entró al garage con un plato de papas fritas con queso y observó el desastre que acontecía en el lugar. No preguntó por discreción, pero más tarde interrogaría a su sobrino. ¿Qué tanto podría haber hecho a solas en el garage con una chica seis años mayor? La respuesta sin duda no sería agradable, pero el ver a Baymax y a Mochi con ellos separados por varios metros de distancia la tranquilizaba.

—Ya debo irme —dijo GoGo mientras se ponía de pie una vez que se terminaron las papas y dejó de escucharse el repiquetear de la lluvia sobre la cortina de acero.

Baymax estaba acariciando a Mochi. No pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen. Quizá esa bola de pelo podía ser una molestia si se lo proponía, pero nunca dejaría de ser adorable.

Hiro la acompañó a la puerta principal del café. Para entonces ya eran cerca de las seis de la tarde.

—Deja de usar tus audífonos con un volumen tan alto —le dijo a Hiro mientras lo despeinaba un poco —te quedarás mas sordo que Honey Lemon a este paso.

Él le devolvió una sonrisa.

—Lo tomaré en cuenta.

GoGo llevaba un par de minutos caminando con dirección a su casa cuando la conversación colectiva de sus amigos comenzó a sonar. Eran las reacciones sobre el resultado de la batalla del año que, además, venían acompañadas de una foto de la perdedora siendo atendida por Baymax.

"Súper heroína adicta a la velocidad es derrotada por un gato regordeto".

* * *

* Diferentes fuentes han manejado que Fred tiene una doble vida. Además de ser la mascota de la escuela, también se dedica a las obras de caridad, ¿no es un encanto? Ya me lo imagino leyéndole cómics a los niños :3 Aunque en sí, ya sería triple, porque es un súper héroe, pero eso es aparte XD.

Lamento mucho la demora, pero tenía que terminar una bufanda, jajaja (mañana es el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga y le tejí una bufanda de Griffyndor) y además hoy fui a una posada. El botín de dulces estuvo genial, pero a cambio me rompí una uña y me salió un moretón debajo de mi rodilla izquierda (les juro que no tienen ni idea de lo extrema que se pone la piñata en esas posadas XD). Normalmente eso no me importaría en lo absoluto, pero el siguiente viernes es mi fiesta de graduación de la escuela superior. Auch XD

Dudo actualizar mañana porque me la pasaré de vaga con mi amigocha, pero el domingo sin falta actualizo.

Ya sé que éste capi salió más corto que los otros tres, pero la culpa la tiene Mochi. Alguien debe tener la culpa :p

Por cierto, espero y respondan lo siguiente en sus lindos y preciosos reviews: Cuál es su postre favorito? (o favoritos)

Nunca duden de las capacidades de un gato.  
Nos leemos luego!  
Bye!


	5. 03 El diario de mamá

**El diario de mamá.**

El sol apenas comenzaba a aclarar al cielo y la mañana se sentía un poco fresca debido a la hora. Ethel bajó a hurtadillas a comer un plato de cereal y después volvería a su habitación para leer el diario que había encontrado la mañana anterior.

Jamás pensó que su madre fuera del tipo de personas que llevara un diario, y seguramente su padre tampoco lo sabía puesto que lo había encontrado en la casa de sus abuelos.

¿Qué tendría plasmado en sus páginas?

Afortunadamente ni su abuelo ni su abuela habían bajado de sus habitaciones. Eso le brindaba un buen rato de lectura a solas. Subió a su recámara armada con unas cuantas golosinas y con un trapo húmedo para quitarle el polvo al diario.

Cuando le quitó la suciedad se acomodó entre sus cobijas y lo abrió. Ahí estaba la foto de sus padres que había observado previamente, pero ahí habían otras fotografías. Una mostraba a su madre de pequeña con los abuelos y otra en la que lucía un lindo vestido celeste mientras su tío la abrazaba también vestido con un traje oscuro y corbata.

La primera página le sorprendió mucho. Esperaba encontrarse con un inicio nada llamativo de una adolescente normal que va a explicar sus aburridos días con sus dilemas sobre ropa y chicos, pero no fue así.

Su tío le había regalado el diario cuando ella salió de la escuela preparatoria para ingresar al Instituto Tecnológico de San Fransokyo en la carrera de diseño industrial, al mismo tiempo en el que iniciaba a correr motos profesionalmente en el Circuito de San Fransokyo.

¡Su mamá corría motos de forma profesional! Ethel estaba muy emocionada leyendo sus historias como corredora de motos, de tanto en tanto acompañadas de fotografías de todas las carreras en las que había participado, con su tío en el equipo técnico y sus abuelos mostrándole un apoyo incondicional. En realidad era muy genial e inspirador leer sobre todo aquello hasta que llegó a una nota de periódico en la que se narraba un accidente.

Era la última carrera de su mamá previa al Gran Premio de San Fransokyo. En una curva en la séptima vuelta la moto de uno de sus competidores perdió agarre y derrapó golpeando la moto de su madre, ésta salió disparada hacia el frente y giró al menos cuatro veces antes de detenerse por completo, poco después de haber perdido su casco. Ambas motos se destrozaron debido a los giros y otros tres competidores se salieron de la pista en su intento por esquivar el accidente.

El otro competidor involucrado se fracturó un brazo, pero su mamá quedó inconsciente un par de días y se rompió una pierna y se fracturó tres costillas. Después de eso, se retiró del motociclismo profesional y se dedicó de lleno a la universidad.

Ethel estaba más que impactada. Un poco más y su madre hubiera muerto y ella ni siquiera existiría sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Más tarde, cuando su madre estaba por terminar sus estudios, entró a trabajar a una pequeña empresa que fabricaba piezas para motocicletas. Ahí fue donde conoció a su padre. Él era el supervisor en el área de sistemas en aquel entonces, pero ambos compartían el gusto por las motos y las velocidades extremas.

El diario dejó de narrar poco después de eso. Aunque debía admitir que era bastante sospechoso el hecho de que muchas páginas estuvieran arrancadas y después, sólo habían hojas en blanco.

Ahora entendía muchas cosas más pero... ¿Por qué nunca nadie le dijo que su madre había sido corredora de motos? No había premios, ni fotografías al respecto, ni en su casa, ni en la de sus abuelos. Entendía que nadie la había obligado a abandonar el motociclismo, porque su tío seguía trabajando en ese mundo, su padre tenía una moto en casa y había sido su madre quien había elegido ese hermoso casco con detalles en morado que tanto le encantaba.

Quizá le preguntaría a su padre al respecto cuando la recogiera ese fin de semana.

* * *

El sábado en la mañana su padre llegó a la casa de los abuelos a recogerla. Ethel estaba muy feliz de tenerlos reunidos y almorzaron juntos antes de empacar sus cosas.

En el camino a casa, Ethel se decidió a preguntarle a su padre aquellas dudas que le habían surgido con aquel diario que ahora viajaba de polizón entre sus cuadernos para iluminar.

—Papá —le llamó ella mientras apagaba el estéreo del auto —¿por qué nunca me dijiste que mamá era piloto de carreras?

El rostro de su padre palideció en aquel instante.

—¿Quién te dijo eso, cielo? —preguntó con la intención de restarle importancia, pero ella no cedería con facilidad. Si en algo se especializaba la pequeña Ethel era en lograr lo que se proponía, en este caso era obtener respuestas.

—Lo leí en el diario de mamá— dijo ella como si fuera lo más obvio del universo. Su padre frenó el auto con demasiada brusquedad para detenerse frente a una luz roja y le dirigió una mirada severa que le heló la sangre. Se sintió intimidada como nunca antes, pero eso sólo alimentaba su curiosidad.

—Tu madre no tenía un diario —continuó su padre al cambiar la luz a verde y continuar con la marcha del auto.

—El hecho de que tú nunca lo hayas visto no significa que no exista —declaró la pequeña.

—Creo que debes dejar de ver tantas películas de acción antes de ir a la cama — dijo su padre en un intento por ignorar por completo su comentario tan audaz.

—No me respondiste —se quejó ella.

—Le pediré a la señorita Tsuki que revise con mas cuidado lo que te deja ver en la televisión.

—¿Qué pasó? — exigió ella — ¿Por qué evades mis preguntas?

Su padre suspiró y le volvió a dirigir esa mirada severa, pero esta vez Ethel no cedió, su padre se encontró con el mismo reflejo de su mirar y él fue quien desvío la mirada. El resto del camino fue en silencio.

Él pensaba que haberla dejado tanto tiempo con la familia de su difunta esposa no había sido tan buena idea.

Ella pensaba que había un secreto, y que ella se encargaría de descubrirlo.

Al llegar a casa Ethel descubrió cual era la famosa sorpresa sobre la que su padre le había comentado por teléfono aquella tarde que pasó con su tío. Era una bicicleta, era color blanco y tenía detalles en azul y morado, era hermosa y ya no tendría que batallar con su triciclo. Ethel estaba más que fascinada con la sorpresa, y su padre aprovechó la situación para evadir el delicado tema que había dejado de lado durante tanto tiempo. Sin duda debería hablar con su cuñado respecto a eso, seguramente a ese hombre se le escapó aquella información.

Ethel sabía perfectamente que su padre no había estado enterado del diario y que ese error le había causado la conversación incómoda, pero ¿qué tenía de malo preguntar por la vida de su madre? Ahora debía ocuparse de algo más, debía esconder el diario en un lugar seguro y debía encontrar el resto de las páginas.

Primero lo escondió debajo de su colchón, era algo cliché, pero era algo provisional.

El lunes entró a la primaria. No se sorprendía mucho de lo que veía ahí, eso debía admitirlo, pero de igual manera el tiempo que pasaba en la escuela le dada el tiempo de pensar y de atar cabos. Habían muchas cosas que daban vueltas en su cabeza en aquellos días, pero pronto llegaría su gran oportunidad.

Al paso de un par de semanas su padre volvió a ser el mismo de siempre. Aquel hombre que la consentía y trataba como el mayor de los tesoros, pero eso sólo la desconcertó más. ¿En serio su padre se tragaba el cuento de que ella había dejado el tema en el olvido? Si así era, eso le brindaba una ventaja estratégica. Aprovecharía para buscar respuestas sin levantar las sospechas de su padre.

* * *

Ta-da! Ale al fin volvió!

muchas gracias por sus preciosos reviews!

Noté que a la mayoría les gustan los postres con chocolate XD a mí me encanta el chocolate amargo! Pero mis postres favoritos son el flan y el helado, jajaja

Bueno, ahora vemos que las cosas se ponen algo tensas con la pequeña Ethel, pom pom poooom (okno).

Para el siguiente capítulo tendremos un poco de Honey Lemon! yeeey~

Se cuidan mucho, siempre usen casco.  
Bye~


	6. De compras

**De compras.**

Honey Lemon había insistido demasiado en ello, tanto que los pretextos que tenía poco a poco se fueron terminando.

"Tengo que hacer una entrega"

"Voy a comprar unas piezas para mi bicicleta"

"Hoy quedé de ir a comer con mi papá"

"Es día de limpieza"

"Hoy hace mucho calor, la verdad me da algo de pereza"

En serio debía admitir que su amiga podía ser muy paciente y persistente. De alguna otra forma nunca habría conseguido que ella la acompañara de compras un sábado completito.

Habían quedado de encontrarse a las once de la mañana. Con toda la intención de hacerse la víctima que estuvo esperando mucho tiempo ella llegó diez minutos antes. Pero Honey se le adelantó llegando antes que ella ¿desde cuando GoGo sentía que había llegado tarde a una reunión? Sin duda esa fue la primera vez.

Comenzaron a recorrer una pequeña plaza para ir tomando ritmo. La verdad es que ella pensaba en hacerse la incómoda para terminar con el asunto lo más pronto posible. Al menos esa era la intención. La primera parada fue una tienda de cosméticos, Honey Lemon estaba encantada con unos esmaltes para uñas que tenían brillos mientras ella observaba los delineadores. No es que en verdad le llamara la atención el estar comprando esas cosas, pero el que ella tenía estaba en sus últimos suspiros, era simplemente... necesario.

—GoGo, mira —dijo su acompañante mientras le mostraba unas sombras para ojos en el mostrador —¿no es ese el color de tu sombra que se perdió el otro día?

Gogo se tuvo que morder el labio por dentro para evitar un grito exaltado de la emoción. Hacía unas dos semanas un chico chocó con ella y su mochila había caído al suelo, dejando por todos lados su contenido. Lo único que se perdió ese día fue el pomo de su sombra de ojos. Bueno, un delineador que necesitaba y reponer la sombra que había perdido no contaban para catalogarla como una compradora compulsiva, al menos no hasta que vio un estuche de brochas en el aparador de la caja. Las suyas ya estaban algo viejas y maltratadas, además el estuche estaba increíble, aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta.

Después de que Honey Lemon pagara por sus diez esmaltes de uñas en diferentes tonos de rosas, se dirigieron a su siguiente objetivo. Una tienda de ropa de la que Honey Lemon se declaraba fan después de su propia boutique en línea.

Sinceramente GoGo no esperaba demasiado de aquel lugar, hasta que vio una chaqueta de cuero a la que simplemente no se pudo resistir. Salió del vestidor para poder apreciar mejor el cómo lucía esa chaqueta con un par de playeras de manga corta cuya textura era irresistible. Estaba frente al espejo mientras Honey Lemon le daba su opinión crítica cuando en el reflejo observó a lo lejos a un chico que pasaba por fuera del establecimiento.

Pero ese no era cualquier chico, era Kouji Yamamoto, al que Honey y ella cariñosamente se referían como "El Universal". No es que ese fuera su sobrenombre oficial en la escuela, pero es que sinceramente ese chico tenía que ser de gusto universal para que ambas lo consideraran atractivo, él era la prueba viviente de que los bishonen de los que Honey leía en sus mangas shoujo eran reales, así como los protagonistas de las pelis de acción que GoGo veía los sábados por la noche. Contrario a la opinión popular, él tenía un aire de rebeldía, pero con uno de los mejores promedios de su generación, dos años mas grande que la del par de amigas. Algunos pensarían que el muchacho era guapísimo, pero en realidad su fuerte eran su estilo y su actitud.

GoGo le hizo a Honey una seña con la mirada y ésta entendió el plan a la perfección.

—Todo te quedó perfecto, GoGo — le dijo terminando con sus observaciones previas —ve a pagar y yo veré por dónde se fue.

Honey tomó sus bolsas y salió corriendo mientras GoGo se apresuró a cambiarse y después fue a la caja a pagar. En ese momento llegó Honey.

—Entró en la tienda deportiva de la esquina.

La vendedora le entregó a GoGo sus bolsas y ambas se apresuraron a la mencionada tienda. Contuvieron la respiración hasta que lo vieron observando unos tenis de corredor en uno de los anaqueles.

—Observa a la maestra— dijo Honey al momento en el que se le adelantaba a GoGo, esta sólo rodó ojos, sus técnicas de coqueteo eran un poco diferente, sin duda.

Kouji acababa de pedir el par de unos tenis de marca al muchacho que lo atendía para poder probárselos. Honey se hizo la que no sabía ni que elegir y sutilmente se acercó a su objetivo.

—Disculpa— le llamó y él se volvió para verla —perdona que te moleste así, pero tengo un pequeño problema.

La estrategia de Honey era simple. Le contaba una historia de que ella y una amiga se habían apuntado a uno de los tantos maratones que se organizaban en la ciudad, el problema es que ella no sabía nada de ropa ni accesorios deportivos, con la intención de que Kouji le explicara amablemente del asunto y después tener algún tema de conversación por si un día se lo volvía a encontrar en la escuela.

Por su parte, GoGo se dedicaba a sus compras, quizá la historia de Honey era un simple cuento, pero ella sí tenía un par de competencias para las cuales prepararse. Cuando encontró algo que en verdad le gustó fue a la caja a pagar y se aproximó a Honey Lemon.

—Honey, ¿ya terminaste de elegir? —el comentario obtuvo el efecto deseado, ambos se habían vuelto para mirarla.

—¿Ya encontraste todo lo que necesitabas, GoGo?— preguntó ahora su amiga.

—En realidad no —respondió ella—, no pude conseguir un par de guantes de ciclista nuevos.

—Esos los puedes conseguir en la tienda que está a dos calles de aquí —intervino Kouji.

GoGo sonrió para sí. El muchacho había picado el anzuelo. Kouji le explicó amablemente dónde quedaba aquella tienda y otras más donde había comprado unos tenis, deseándoles a ambas buena suerte con su maratón. Después llegó el chico que lo atendía, entregándole el par de su tenis para probárselo. Honey Lemon y GoGo decidieron retirarse, habían logrado su objetivo, entablar una pequeña conversación con la intención de tener un pretexto para saludarlo cualquier otro día en la escuela.

Para celebrar esa pequeña, pero significativa victoria, decidieron ir a la fuente de sodas más cercana. Estaban en agosto y había días, como ese, en los que hacía mucho calor. Honey Lemon se formó frente a la caja para pedir un smoothie de fresa, mientras que GoGo pediría agua de guanábana. La muchacha de la caja les entregó su ticket y posteriormente recibieron sus bebidas. Honey Lemon sugirió ir a sentarse en una de las jardineras a descansar, y así lo hicieron.

Pasaba del medio día y aún tenían muchas cosas por hacer. El teléfono con carcasa rosa de Honey Lemon sonó en aquel instante, GoGo se limitó a rodar los ojos, sabía perfectamente quién era el único que podría llamarla un sábado a ésta hora, su novio. No es que GoGo lo odiara ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, desde que su amiga había comenzado a salir con éste muchacho, su pequeña rivalidad al coquetear con los chicos había disminuido considerablemente, era sólo que, ese chico era más delicado que su amiga, lo cual sacaba a GoGo de sus casillas. Ella sabía perfectamente que Honey Lemon se las podía arreglar sola, ya que era una chica muy inteligente e independiente, por más que sea una fan del color rosa y de los muñecos de peluche suavesitos y esponjositos. Pero éste chico, al que ella solía referirse como el sujeto "D", porque era el cuarto novio que le había conocido a su amiga desde que comenzaron a hablarse, hacía que Honey Lemon a veces se sintiera más insegura de su persona, y eso no le agradaba en absoluto.

Honey Lemon colgó el teléfono pidiendo disculpas por la interrupción. Básicamente, su novio estaba aburrido y quería que fueran al cine o algo, pero ella le dijo que todo el sábado lo tenía reservado para GoGo. Ésta no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen mental que se hizo en ese momento. Si su amiga quería pasar el resto del día con ella, ella también pasaría el resto del día con su amiga.

Como era algo molesto moverse con tantas bolsas, decidieron hacer una breve parada en el departamento en el que GoGo había comenzado a vivir desde que había ingresado al Instituto Tecnológico de San Fransokyo. Por el hecho de vivir sola, cualquiera pensaría que el lugar sería un completo caos pero, para sorpresa de Honey, el lugar estaba muy ordenado. Quizá debió haberlo supuesto, el hecho de que GoGo quiera hacer las cosas bien y rápido seguramente requería de mucha disciplina también.

Ambas se dejaron caer sobre el sofá de la pequeña sala del lugar y estiraron los pies un poco para relajarse. GoGo aprovechó la situación para decirle a Honey Lemon lo que opinaba de Sujeto D antes de volver a salir. En los casos de los sujetos A, B y C, Honey Lemon había ignorado los comentarios de GoGo e incluso había llegado a discutir con ella al respecto, creyendo que lo decía de dientes para afuera y sólo quería arruinar sus preciosos noviazgos, pero ésta vez decidió escuchar atentamente a todo lo que GoGo tenía que decirle, después de todo ella era su amiga y todo lo que le decía respecto a sus novios siempre se terminaba cumpliendo al pie de la letra.

Después de esa charla, había dado tiempo a que el calor en el exterior fuese más soportable, así que decidieron salir por un segundo asalto a las tiendas de otra plaza cercana, pero que era mucho más grande. Honey Lemon aprovecharía el buen humor de su amiga para, al menos, lograr que se probara una falda o un vestido. Ese era su nuevo objetivo.

* * *

Ta-dah! Al fin pude volver! Verán, después de que actualicé el capi anterior se vino el cumple de mi mamá, luego fui por las invitaciones de mi fiesta, a repartirlas, luego tenía que preparar una exposición para mi clase de alemán, expuse y luego vino la fiesta y ayer y hoy tuve exámenes finales de alemán. Muchas cosas, poco tiempo, pero al fin pude actualizar ;A; ok, les quiero contar sobre varias cosas que puse en éste capi.

Como podemos ver, GoGo tiene su propio departamento y trabaja como mensajera en bicicleta, básicamente es así como se las arregla para vivir sola.

Quise hacer que ella y Honey sean el foco que comenzó a unir al equipo. Cuando estás en una escuela donde la mayoría son hombres, las chicas tendemos a juntarnos en medida de lo posible aunque el 90% de nuestras amistades sean hombres. Además, en alguna entrevista se había mencionado que Honey Lemon y GoGo tenían una pequeña rivalidad en cuanto a chicos se refiere. Y algo que simplemente detesto, es la idea que varios tienen de que ellas sólo se llevan porque son parte de la bolita, así de "No!", todos se quieren y se apapachan en la bolita, nada de "te soporto porque eres amig de mis amigos".

El asunto de "El Universal" jajaja ok, les cuento que en mi prepa había un chico, él era del turno de la tarde y yo de la mañana. Éste chico era un lobo solitario, y no era precisamente el chico más guapo que una se pudiera encontrar pero su estilo, su onda y su rollo, pfff nos hacía que lo volteáramos a ver todas fangirls mis amigas y yo XD Le terminamos poniendo así a ese chico (nunca supimos su nombre, carrera, grupo ni nada) porque platicando con nuestros amigos hombres, hasta a ellos se les salía decir que el chico tenía lo suyo, así que básicamente era su gay-crush. Dadas las diferencias de horario, no siempre lo podíamos ver y nuestros amigos cotorreaban del asunto relajadamente, pero las chicas éramos otro asunto, al grado de —"adivina a quién vi ayer en las jardineras" —"al universal?" —"sip" —"arrrgh! y cómo venía?" —"con la chaqueta negra, los pantalones de mezclilla de hoyos y la playera roja" —"nooo! estuve espere y espere a que trajera la playera roja y no lo viii!" jajaja les juro que sí nos sabíamos su guardaropa, jajajajaja. Les juro que si un día fuera de la escuela me lo hubiera encontrado, seguramente hubiera hecho lo que Honey y GoGo en el capi de hoy XD

Otro asunto de Honey Lemon. Ella es una chica muy linda e inteligente y me encanta como es, tiene un encanto natural y me dije "por qué no?" así que por eso le puse un noviesito en éste capi. Como ya dije antes, ella y GoGo tienen una ligera rivalidad en el asunto de los chicos (vamos, que tiene para elegir en esa escuela, jaja) y, como decían en mi prepa "aquí los chicos hacen fila para andar con una chava, y ella elige de esa fila".

En fin, ya me voy, vendré pronto con otro capi, jejeje. Bye~


End file.
